Truth or dare
by KingShaxx
Summary: The girls play truth or dare. Chaos. Complete chaos. Momojirou, Ochamina, Hagakure X Eli (oc), Tsuyu X Arianna (oc) Momo, Ochako, Eli and Arianna are intersex Also on AO3


The eight girls were in the common room of Yuuei laughing their asses off as Momo told them what happened to her earlier between herself, Bakugo and M*neta. "So this idiotic fool tried to feel me up when Bakugo was walking past. Obviously the guy got pissed cause that ugly grapes presence drives him insane and not in a good way. Also as we all know this isn't the first time he's had to stop that thing from practically assaulting the girls in this school. Then he started going off in M*neta cornering it. It was practically shaking like a leaf out of fear stuttering out half assed apologies trying to get out of the beating. Bakugo honestly looked like he was possessed by a demonic Pomeranian going on about how he was gonna search for the 'respecc women juice™️' he was provided with by whatever god exists in this godforsaken world befor punching the crap out of The Grape™️ knocking him out cold. It was when he finally stepped back that we noticed M*neta pissed himself. Bakugo was so mad that mini explosions were sparking out of his hands," The other girls started laughing even harder finding it hard to breathe. They continued gossiping before deciding to play truth or dare so they sat in a circle and Mina picked up a bottle from the table and spun it. It landed on Eli.

"Truth or Dare Eli?" Mina asked "Dare." She said confidently but faltered slightly when she saw the borderline psychotic grin on Mina's face. "I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in this room" she said smugly. Eli's cheeks flushed pink as she leaned forward and kissed Hagakure deeply then pulling away and sitting back down as Tooru looked at her dazed. Mina waved a hand Infront of her face getting no reaction in return. "Wow E, you really did a number on her!" She said with a snicked. Eli blushed a little with a small smirk on her face then spinning the bottle which landed on Jirou.

"Truth or dare J?" Eli asked. "Dare. Mama ain't raise no bitch." Came the bold reply. Eli has a devious smile on her face. "I dare you to give Momo a hickey" she said grinning maniacally. Jirou was grinning wider than a billion pound lottery winner. She then straddled Momo's waist and putting her arms around her neck while Momo's went around her waist pulling her closer. Jirou pecked her lips softly then moved across her jaw and down her neck to the area where her shoulder meets her neck and kissed it softly then biting and sucking it harshly making Momo hiss as Jirou ran her tongue over the bruising mark. Momo moaned quietly pulling Jirou flush against her, leaning her head on her shoulder as her girlfriend started biting and sucking her neck and jaw leaving hickies and bite marks in their path. Jirou finally pulled away and kissed her girlfriend pulling away biting Momo's lip and pulling it then turning around smirking for two reasons. 1. She put on an amazing show and 2. She can feel Momo Jr poking her. Momo leaned around Jirou and spun the bottle. It landed on Arianna.

"Truth or dare Ari" Momo asked resting her chin on Jirou's shoulder "Truth." Arianna said. "Who do you have a crush on?" Momo asked faux curiosity. Arianna blushed darkly. "Tsu" she said almost inaudibly. "What was that?" Ochako asked teasingly. "Tsu..you" Arianna stuttered out a little louder. "Run that by me one more time" Mina said grinning wildly. "IT'S TSU GOD DAMMIT!" Arianna shouted before getting up and storming out. Tsu looked shocked but quickly got up and ran after the girl she's been crushing on. There was an awkward silence suffocating the room then Tooru spun the bottle which landed on Mina.

"Truth or dare?" She asked her best friend. "Dare!" Mina said jumping in her seat. "I dare you to give Uraraka a lap dance" she said. Mina fist bumped the air before jumping up and running to her dorm room. Ochako's face was redder than Kirishima's hair but had a hint of a smirk on her face as her dick twitched in her grey Nike sweatpants. Mina came back five minutes later with her pink beats pill wearing pink PINK sports bra that had her boobs almost popping out and short shorts which had her ass hanging out. Ochako couldn't do anything but stare at the beautiful girl in front of her thinking how lucky she was to have her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she she didn't realize that the music had started. It wasn't until she felt hands run down her chest to her abs towards her dick did she snap out of her stupor. Mina continued to run her hands up and down Ochako's body until the first line of Body Party by Ciara played. Mina walked in front of her and whined slowly before squatting down and slowly rolled her body back up and getting in between Ochako's legs whining into her crotch. Ochako felt like she died and went to heaven as she put her hands on Mina's hips. Mina then spun around and done the splits and humped the floor. Then she got back up and winked at her girlfriend with a grin her sharp canines glinting slightly. Then she started belly dancing in front of Ochako who desperately wanted to pull her back towards her. Mina strutted towards her and put her hand on her shoulder straddling Ochako's waist and grinding on her as her girlfriends hands slid down her her hips to her ass and squeezed as she placed kisses down Mina's neck. The pink haired goddess wrapped her hands around Ochako's neck acrylic nails scratching her undercut. Then she leaned back and moved one of her hands to cup her girlfriends cheek pulling her in for a deep kiss. They continued making out until they were rudely interrupted by Momo coughing. "If you're do that go to your room you horny fuckers" she said half heartedly a reading smile on her face. Ochako opened her mouth to speak but froze when she felt Mina nipping her ear then whispering something in her ear so she smirked instead carrying Mina and walking out the common room after giving her friends at two fingered salute.

"Well that happened," Eli said after a small bout of silence. The other three girls nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad that torture is over but I'm gonna send this to them so they don't bother me tomorrow" Hagakure said. Then Jirou got up and walked towards the door. "Whelp I'm going to bed... Momo you coming?" Jirou asked winking at her girlfriend. Momo smirked nodding at her friends following her girlfriend out the common room.

And then there was two.


End file.
